Baby, I'm an anarchist
by Yaman999
Summary: Haruka, a stubborn, self proclaimed bringer of chaos, and Michiru, loyal democrat find that a certain spark between them is too hard to ignore. Will their hard headed political views ruin any chance the two may have of being happy?


**Baby, I'm an Anarchist**

**(Based on song "Baby, I'm an Anarchist" -Against Me) **

**++Note to readers++ there were some things in the original post that I needed to edit as they were driving me crazy. New content in under the line mid chapter.**

She stood outside of the monumental building, the hot sun blaring down on her, shouts of protest invading her thoughts"...fuck...It's hot" the slim blonde waved her face in an attempt to cool herself down.

"I'm betting you are wishing you wore pants that weren't painted to your skin and constricting your pores..."

"Fuck off, I'm busy..." The blonde snorted at the voice as she wiped a bead of sweat from her face.

"Damn Tenoh, the heat makes you ornery..." The tall blonde looked behind her to see who the annoying ass voice belonged to.

Haruka gasped when she saw the attractive woman standing behind her "Oh, Michiru..." The blonde awkwardly waved at the beautiful woman and could not help but look her down. The aqua haired woman was wearing white short shorts and a low v-neck yellow t-shirt that was fitted, but not clingy. "I should have known it was you giving me shit." She smiled, thankful that she was wearing her aviator sunglasses so her co-worker couldn't see the blonde checking her out.

"Please", Michiru covered her chest with her arms, Haruka looked up, "don't think I don't know that you are staring at my boobs, Tenoh"

"I wasn't" she spat.

"You can still see your eyes through those glasses.

"...Fuck you." She smiled a little. Trying her best to tone down her embarrassment. "So, you here on assignment?" The aqua haired woman nodded and the blond smiled.

"You?"

"Nope. They know better than to assign me to shit like this." She laughed, "the tribune is way too conservative to pull a stunt like that." She laughed, "I'm that sports chick who brings bagels on Friday and that is it."

"Well, they let me write..." Michiru started, Haruka snorted.

"Just because you voted for Obama?" She smiled as the annoyance on the smaller woman's face began to show under her shades. "You may vote as one of them 'democrats' but you are about as liberal as my mom's relief society president*..." Michiru gave a sarcastic grin and flipped the tall blonde off.

"Didn't you mommy teach you that it is rude to talk about religion and politics?" She said in a mocking tone as she stood with her legs crossed, her hands on her knees swaying innocently as a child does.

"My mommy also taught me to avoid pretty girls like you..."The tall blonde winked and blew a kiss.

Michiru blushed and thought quickly to change the subject, "can you believe he is trying for this last minute appeal? Is he not aware that...most likely every person he is begging to change their mind is already wetting themselves over the idea of that firing squad?"

"Poetic"

"Do you think that they will do it?"

"Does it matter?" She bent over and grabbed a backpack that had been resting by her feet and pulled out two granola bars, handing one to the other woman, "Once he is done twitching and those bullets settle, we won't remember who he was or what he did. All we will remember is that one guy who was the first in a long time to do that one thing." She took a bite of her snack, "Utah doesn't care about this man, all they care about is the political attention is will bring the state."

"What do you think should happen? Would you give him a second chance?"

"Sure, but then again... His crimes had nothing to do with me. What he did had no affect on me, on the judge, on his jury, on our senate on the fuckin' president. This had nothing to do with us. That's why I am not who chooses."

"Oh yeah? You think every convicted killer should just get a free pass?"

"No." She looked at the few people coming out of the courthouse. Sadness overwhelmed the crowd as the families of the victims headed to continue their day to day struggles. "Them." The blonde pointed at those who had learned to live with the grief of having their loved ones abruptly taken by the killer, "they should be the ones to chose.

She pointed at the woman crying on the shoulder of a taller man, "Judge." She pointed to three young children, "Jury" she pointed her finger like a gun to the officer whose partner had been claimed "executioner", she pretended to pull the trigger. "Bang"

Michiru rolled her eyes, "if it was left to the victim's family, the person being accused would never stand a chance. Say a man is driving down the road and gets into an accident where another man is killed. Do you honestly think that those who survived would be rational enough to analyze the situation, realize that it was a terrible accident and take responsibility for some of the blame?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Well, as people... We tend to know what is right and wrong." She looked at the courthouse, "if we were to give that family time, they would calm down. Their wounds would heal and they would be able to see the situation clearly."

"You're such a romantic." She sweetly smiled at the sports writer. The blonde's cheeks were colored a rosy hue.

"...that was pretty lame, Michiru." She smiled.

"There is nothing going on out here" Michiru jumped up trying to get a better view inside the courthouse.

"Well, why the hell aren't you in there?" She lifted an eyebrow looking at the smaller woman, "couldn't you have just flashed your press badge? Get right in?" Michiru pouted.

"No press during the family's testimonials." Haruka looked at her watch and then pulled out her phone. Michiru tilted her head, "rude much?"

"Sorry..." She texted something on her blackberry and looked back at the woman. "Let's get outta here." She put her phone in her pocket, "there is a new bar by my place, we could get a few drinks and watch whatever FOX has got on this?" She smiled, "I'll get first round?"

"... But it's one o' clock..." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Its one... On a Friday. Its acceptable to get drunk early. Plus, we are still in Utah... Its going to take us till 7 to actually get a buzz goin'" she laughed as she held out her arm to the aqua haired woman, "Shall we?"

Michiru looked skeptically at the taller woman, shrugged, "what the hell..." She linked her arm with Huruka's and followed her to her yellow GTI.

"Buckle up, baby" Haruka gave a corny smile and reved the car.

"Oh god..."

_*Relief Society is a class where LDS women learn about strengthening the home and do crafts. People of the LDS faith tend to lean towards the conservative side and are the reason Utah is a very red state..._

Michiru fell out of the car as the women reached their destination, "thank god" she held her head and closed her eyes, "I thought we were going to die..." Haruka got out and looked innocently at the smaller girl.

"Are you okay?" Michiru shot a deadly stare at the woman. "Does my driving scare you?"

...Michiru took a breath, "I-15 is 65 miles for a reason. I thought we were going to die..."

"I know what I'm doing..."

"Obviously not...I'm taking a cab home..." Haruka wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Oh, my dear Michi... Depending on what happens in there... We may be sharing that cab...". She laughed, "Now let's go get our drink on!"

They sat down at the bar, "Two Heffen's please!" She smiled as she looked at her 'date' for the evening, Michiru was off in a different world as her eyes were exploring the small space.

The small bar was sports themed with mainly baseball memorabilia hanging on the walls, peanut shells on the floor. A strong looking young man stood behind the bar, he was a strangely handsome man with olive skin and dark features.

"I don't like beer..." Michiru had a look of dread on her face as the man placed two, very large, glasses in front of them.

"They give you your money's worth, that's for sure." She smiled and then turned her attention to the man behind the bar, "Hey, can you change it to 13? Wanna get some info on the execution.". The man nodded and the tv reflected a small blonde news reporter, her hair tied back neatly with a red ribbon.

"The condemned man plead his case today in an attempt to alter his sentence from death to life in prison..."

"You writing this shit down?" She looked at the other woman and used one hand as imaginary pen and the other as paper to scribble the message and get her point across.

"I don't really see the point..." The aqua haired girl chugged half of her beer, the blonde's eyes shot open.

"Are you Cynical now?"

"No, but they have the story, I wouldn't have anything to add really..."

"Maybe..." She paused, ".. if they go through with it of course, you can get into that execution" Michiru looked at Haruka with a 'DUH' kind of look.

"There is no way... Do you know how long that wait is? It was like a raffle where only the top names got a ticket...only the lucky get the chance."

"You are quite the optimist..."

Michiru, quickly picking up on the sarcasm dripping from the blonde's lips in her 'one beer down' state of mind, "its not me being negative." She waved at the bar keep to bring another drink, "I just know that I am far on the list of 'most popular journalists' for the great beehive..."

"Why? Because you are... A woman?" She watched as the frail woman picked up he second pint and pounded it back down in a forceful manner once it was empty.

"No." She dramatically shook her head. "Because" she held up a finger to the bar keep, "Abdul, I want one more. Please..." She was silent. Once her drink arrived, she continued her thought, "No, because I..." She looked Haruka dead in the eye, "I, Michru Kaioh... Am a self proclaimed Jehovah's witness..." Haruka choked slightly on her drink and giggled Michiru laughed at herself.

"...eff, I'm funny." She took another sip, "I'm as funny as Steve Martin..."

"He's not very funny..." The sports writer mumbled.

"He is so!" Michiru squealed slightly.

"See the outta towners? Not funny" Haruka smiled as Michiru stuck out her tongue. "Cheaper by the Dozen... That was just freaky. They shouldn't joke about that shit."

"We are the knights who say, 'NI'" she shouted the last word.

"What does that have to do with anything? Steve Martin isn't in the Holy Grail"

"It's funny." She made a fist with her hand and lightly punched her other hand, "Period." She smiled.

"-Rasist is how many americans are describing the new Tea Party's billboard erected earlier last week...". The TV blared catching the attention of the two women, Haruka cringed slightly as a familiar voice came through the speakers "I strongly support this movement and I am appalled that anyone would feel as though our efforts are biased against one ethnicity."

"KILL WHITEY!" Haruka shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped from her seat. Silence as everyone's gaze turned to the lean blonde. Michiru stared at Haruka for a few moments before bursting out laughing. "Eh?" She was slightly confused as her date began laughing hysterically, tears rolling down her cheaks.

"Holy..." She held her belly trying to contain the giggles, "gosh..." She wiped a tear and took a breath, "Now...now THAT was funny tenoh..." She nodded. "... Kill whitey..." She began to laugh again. Laughing so hard she fell out of the bar stool where she had been planted for the last hour.

"I very much dislike that woman, that tea party group..." She muttered.

"Why?" Michiru tilted her head.

"They're such hypocrites...They ignore the giant deficate that Bush put us in and then the second Obama talks about budgets and tax plans... We get the right wing nuts joining the tea party..." She puffed. "They refuse to look at anything good coming from this regime..."

"Everyone is hypocrite, ruka..."

"Not me..." She stared at the tv.

..."Right... You're a patriot,"she said with an obvious sarcastic, slightly snotty, tone.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She puffed.

"You think you have the world sooooooooOooooo fuck'n... Figured out. Your idea of how things should I'd the only idea that you'll accept. Everyone else's way is pointless an ill...contrived..." She spat, slightly slurring her words in a drunken manner.

"... You're a mean drunk."

Michiru stood up, "Fuck you, Tenoh..." She held up he middle finger. Haruka furrowed her eyebrows.

She retaliated "Fuck you, bitch." She turned from the smaller woman. "Find your own way home..." She handed her credit card to Abdul and threw some cash in his tip jar, "close the tab..."

Michiru watched the tall blonde as she began to stomp off, she bit her bottom lip gently as the looked the woman down from behind, "Wait!" The words escaped her lips so abruptly Michiru was confused they came from her. Tenoh tuned around.

"What now?"

Michiru ran towards her, leaped to meet the reporter's height, wrapped her arms around her neck. Before Haruka could say another word, Michiru's lips were pressed firmly against hers. Haruka's eyes were wide with shock for a moment trying to deny the sudden embrace.

Slowly, Haruka's arms wrapped around the other woman's waist and she kissed back. She pulled Michiru closer, slightly pressing her pelvis to the smaller woman's.

"Take me home, Ruka"

"Are you still on 22nd south and 23 east?" She shook her head.

"Let's go to your place..." She said in a sweet, yet very seductive tone making Haruka blush.

She gulped nervously, "Okay, michi..."

**So that should do it for the end of chapter one. To any readers who tend to read towards the more conservative side, I'm sorry... But the characters are an anarchist and the other is a spineless liberal. I don't dislike either party and consider myself switzerland and I hope this story doesn't make you hate me...(Though... How many conservatives like anime anyway?)**


End file.
